1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a battery pack, and more particularly, to a battery pack capable of enhancing precision when components are assembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the development and demand of mobile devices have recently been increased, demands on secondary batteries have been rapidly increased as energy sources.
Battery packs are generally classified into a hard battery pack and an inner battery pack based on how the secondary battery is mounted to a case. Among them, the inner battery pack is mounted in an external device, and then hidden by a cover, which forms a part of the external device. Therefore, it is inconvenient to mount the inner battery pack in the external device. However, it is easy to design the inner battery pack, and the inner battery pack has high compatibility with the external devices.
Generally, an inner battery pack includes a bare cell that can be repeatedly charged and discharged; a protection circuit module electrically connected to the bare cell so as to control charge or discharge of the bare cell and to block a circuit when the bare cell is overcharged or overdischarged; a resin filled in the gap between the bare cell and the protection circuit module; and an outer frame for packing the bare cell, protection circuit module and the resin so that the inner battery pack is mounted in an external device.
In order to manufacture such a battery pack, in the state that an electrode lead and a PTC thermistor are connected to a positive electrode and a negative electrode, respectively, a circuit protection module is electrically connected to the lead and the PTC thermistor. Then, the protection circuit module and the bare cell are mechanically fixed to each other by filling a resin in the gap between the protection circuit module and the bare cell so that the protection circuit module is not separated from the bare cell. The bare cell and the protection circuit module, which are formed into a single body, are packed by an outer frame formed to be mounted in an external device. Here, the outer frame is integrally molded with the bare cell, the protection circuit module and the resin using additional resin.
Battery packs may be manufactured in various shapes in accordance with customers' demands on their appearances. Recently, it has been required to develop battery packs that are easier to assemble the components and have a strong shape.